His Daughter of Time
by SnitchonGallifrey
Summary: What happens when The Healer, currently going by Ebony Green discovers her Father took her best friend Rose to the see the stars. When Rose returns after missing for a year and the word 'Doctor' is mentioned she knows it must be him. But her Father thinks her to be dead - how can she tell him who she is?
1. Chapter 1

I was running. My hearts pounded in that familiar rhythm that I was born with. It echoed and consumed me as my feet pounded on the ground, in time with the hearts. My lungs were burning, rasping and crying out like pathetic new born babies. The pain in my side was eating away at me – spreading like wildfire across my body.

Even through all this, the task my Father gave me was the one thing I was striving to complete. He told me to run. Run from this war like I had run from the vortex. I had always obeyed him and Mother, may she rest in peace, and I will _not _stop now.

Finally I found the place where the dear TARDIS's were kept and I cracked the code that held them there – it was meant to be unbreakable but my intelligence was way beyond others of my measly age of 294. I was barely an adult in my culture, mind you.

I dashed into the first TARDIS and set the coordinates to random and collapsed - pain overtaking my body. Golden light fizzled out of my hands like Earth sparklers and I awaited the process for the second time. Regeneration was a painful way of treating my wounds, but in that moment it was the only way and I was grateful. Energy ripped through me and I was torn open from every angle, my entire DNA being rewritten. Light spurted and sprinkled in bursts from me as my screams pierced the air. I felt my once blonde hair growing and changing and twisting. My legs grew and I became taller and greater and stronger. Eventually the pain ceased and the dear TARDIS provided me with a mirror.

Weakly I took in my new ebony curling hair and emerald shining eyes before passing out from the day that changed my life.

**(A/N this is my first story on fan fiction. I know it's short but the chapters should get longer. Reviews will be appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ITS PLOT, I OWNLY OWN EBONY AND HER PERSONAL PLOT.

For the first few centuries I travelled like crazy. Danger was always around the corner when I was barely 300. Oh, it was the way to live. I felt unstoppable. I saved _so many. _I buzzed with energy everyday and it was wonderful. I became so known, The Healer – healer of worlds.

Myths were woven around my very existence. I was quite literally the stuff of legends. They called me 'Angel of time', 'Lady of destiny' and 'Bringer of peace'. Those are just a selection of my positive titles. I wasn't surprised to find out that civilisations hated me. They no doubt heard the worst. There were times when I couldn't save them. My mistakes created my… not so flattering titles.

Destroyers' daughter. The Hurricane. Fiery one.

Others joined me too - others that dreamed so wistfully of the stars. Relya, Penny, Vic, Xes, Dawn, Zalia…

All gone and all my fault.

I guess one day it all came tumbling down on me. The war, the fire, the death… And the destruction of so many other worlds I had tried to save. One day I just decided I couldn't continue like that. I felt I couldn't just march into pits of despair and hope to help without the knowledge that I would. Often I just made things worse - made the death toll higher.

It was just after the death of Zalia. She was killed for being one her species. We didn't even know what she was. One night on Earth she turned up and told me to take me with her. At first I thought she was trying to harm me in some way but then she apologised and explained. She was telepathic. She also had just one big lung instead of two. I tried to scan her but the TARDIS wouldn't allow it. I guess she didn't want us to know who she was.

I had set the TARDIS to Earth after coming back in floods of tears, panicked and driving myself crazy. This life wasn't for me anymore, I decided. A quite life as a twenty year old journalist would be relaxing and I certainly wouldn't see as much death.

So the next morning (well, you never can really tell with the TARDIS) I opened the door to find that the sweetheart had disguised herself as an Edwardian house! I would have jumped for joy if I hadn't had the death of a dear friend weighing on my shoulders. Shortly after, I redecorated her to look like the house her exterior portrayed. It pained me very much to take away the coral design I had grown to love, but it was necessary. However, I tinkered about a bit so that the console that I had sneakily hidden in the cellar would keep the coral.

After about seven days of mulling about in guilt and depression, I gathered up the willpower to go find a slot in some sort of newspaper. Although I could easily live off the money that the TARDIS provided me with, the Earth government would ask questions and I simply would not want the trouble – the questions about a house mysteriously appearing on a street corner overnight.

The newspaper slot I found was fantastic. My sweetheart TARDIS provided me with endless GCSE and A level papers so I appeared as a child prodigy writer. To be honest, I probably was by Earth standards. I had got two columns in 'The Sunday Times'! I was ecstatic, to say the least.

I had a job and a life. An ordinary life. I wasn't the 'Lady of Destiny' or 'The Fiery One' here. Yet I couldn't say I liked it that way. My mother hated liers.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting with Jackie Tyler in her flat that fateful day. Ever since my best friend Rose Tyler went missing a year back, I've been close with her mum. I helped her out with money, since I had a lot of it with my job as a journalist. Rose and I became friends because she was the only one who noticed the TARDIS. We were two years apart (I told everyone I was 20 – 21 now) but that didn't matter. I put a perception filter on dear TARDIS afterwards.

'I'm back! I was with Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in?'

No it couldn't be Rose. She had been gone for a year. But it was!

'So, what's been going on? How've you been? What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night.'

Jackie dropped her mug of tea and it smashed on the floor. I was in a similar shocked state. My best friend, who had been gone for a year was back. _Why didn't she tell me?_

'It's you.' Jackie whispered, completely astonished.

'Of course it's me.' Rose stated looking at her mother in confusion.

'Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God.' Jackie hugged Rose, her daughter for the first time in a year. I looked on sadly. I could never have that relationship. My Mother - The Saviour and Father - The Doctor were long gone. They were burnt in the fiery time war together. I would never see them again, let alone be able to experience the type of hug only a parent can give a child.

When Jackie and Rose pulled apart, Rose turned and saw me for the first time. Her blonde hair ruffled and her brown eyes sparkling with confusion. She grinned and practically jumped on me!

'EBONY GREEN!' she shouted starting our usual greeting. I laughed and jumped on her, continuing our ritual.

'ROSE TYLER!' I shouted back at her, grinning properly for the first time in a year.

Suddenly, a bald man with humongous ears bounded in. Well, he ran but he reminded me of Dumbo so I'm sticking with it. What made me stare at him in complete shock were not his abnormally large ears or bald headedness, but his heart – or rather _hearts_. See, us Time Lords – or in my case Time Ladies- have superior senses. One of them is the ability to sense others of our species. This man was a Time Lord and there was no denying it. He appeared to be sensing me as well as he was staring at me in an equally similar fashion.

'It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry.'

'The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all alone. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling.' Jackie said, looking outright miffed.

'That's what I was doing!' Rose insisted.

'When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another.'

'I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot.'

'What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?'

'Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion.' The Doctor said. Yup, that's right The Doctor. My Dad. He's regenerated though, and this one's got right strange ears. To be honest, I'm resisting the intense urge to run up and hug him.

'When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?' I snorted at this, and launched into song.

'The Doctor and Rose, sitting in a tree, G! First came lo-' Unfortunately, my display of musical talent was cut of by Rose and The Doctor – shame.

'No!'

'Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?'

'I am a Doctor.' He retorts, offended.

'Prove it. Stitch this, mate!'

'Doctor?' I asked cautiously, after we were left alone in the living room. He looked up from the TV.

'Hmm?'

'What happened..? In the Time War? My Father told me to leave as it began in a TARDIS so I'm not sure.' The change in his whole the demeanour was so fast you could have blinked and missed it. His eyes turned steely and he tensed so much he could have burst.

'The codes keeping the TARDIS' can't be cracked' he said, his voice monotone as he turned to face me.

'I'm clever.' I replied, holding his gaze. Sighing, he faced the wall, avoiding eye contact.

'The DALEKS are gone. All of them are dead' He mumbled, spitting the word 'DALEK' like poison on his tongue. I hated seeing Dad like this but I had to pry further.

'And us? Are any more of us out there?' I questioned, hope beating like a butterfly against my hearts.

'No. I thought I was the last one though, until today.' He replied, eyes filling with tears, managing a weak smile.

No. That means that Uncle Koschei is gone. He was my Fathers best friend and became my honorary uncle when I was born. I loved him the same way I love Father. He went as The Master but I thought it was pompous so I called him by the name I was introduced by.

'Uncle Koschei…' I whispered letting the words slip away forever.

**(A/N for the sake of this, any of the relations the doctor had in the series don't exist. Also, Ebony doesn't know any of the bad things the master has done)**


	4. Chapter 4

That was the first time since the war that I met Father. Eyes full of anger and sorrow – he was obviously scarred and emotionally damaged from what happened. It saddened me that I could see that he blamed himself and that was a burden no man – not even The Doctor – should bear. I decided from that day onwards that I would help him with the fiery pain the war had printed onto him.

Until he left me.

_Again._

I couldn't believe it. I had seen him. The Doctor. _The_ Doctor – my Father and _he left me?_

One would argue he didn't know it was me, his only family, but time lords were like family – one big, twisted, wonderful family where the royal, rich, poor, dumb and clever were equal. I had that on a plaque above my door at my Gallifreyan home – 'We are all bound by the laws of time, equally and forever,' I never knew what it meant until now.

It means that whoever you are, whatever you do, you and all others are all bound by the same laws of time – you can't ration it or give more to the rich than poor, it is distributed equally at birth and it is the one thing that binds as Time Lords.

As a child, I had a friend who was very dear to me. Her name that she was called by other Time Lords was Hueria Xlo, but her chosen name was 'Light'. Hueria Xlo was a beautiful name that I had always admired, and I was appalled when she didn't at least choose a name that resembled her old one. I told her this on the way home from the choosing ceremony, and she chuckled, her wise eyes glinting.

'Light has a meaning to it, that's why I chose it, Raelyn.' She spoke softly, smiling. Raelyn was my spoken name – or at least a nickname. Father chose my full name which is 'Raelyn Tilko Rose'. Personally I think it's ridiculous but anyway.

'What meaning?' I questioned her curiously.

'My Mama always told me that light is the only thing we all share,' she said wistfully. Unsure of what to do, I had patted her back softly. I had heard that her mother was one of the high council and had recently used her last regeneration.

Lights mother had been referring to the time that binds us in her phrase.

Since Father left me, I have been repeating the phrase in my head repeatedly. Why? Because if it is time that binds us, he will have to come back soon.

**(A/N sorry I haven't written for a while – school. I decided to do a tiny thoughts chapter to get the story going again!)**


	5. Chapter 5

A month has passed since Father left and I got bored of waiting fast. I've got on with my boring human life, although the job I chose isn't boring at all. My articles are one of a kind – I write stories on things that _I _want to investigate – mysterious disappearances and deaths. Basically, I solve the crime and write it up – without getting dragged too far in.

However, one time, I was spiralling down a tunnel of insanity I was so bored, and I decided to do something I hadn't done in five years. I went on a spontaneous travel adventure.

Now, when I was the young free little time lady I used to be, me and my companion used to set the TARDIS to random and explore. Sometimes, it was undesirably unsatisfying – she would land us in a suburban road in London or something- but sometimes it was incredible. Every now and again we would come across a new planet – a paradise; an oasis. Xes and I, a Silurian ex-warrior who travelled with me for a while who then went to live with her sister Vastra, once went on a 'Spontaneous Travel Adventure' or STA for short. We came across a planet which we name Helaexes – a combination of our names. It was beautiful – red skies and luscious salamander orange grass. Unfortunately it reminded me of Gallifrey and I broke down crying but that's beside the point.

So, on that fateful day I set my vortex manipulator (which I had received from an American man who ran at me in the street saying there was no time to explain) to random and hoped for the best.

With my eyes clenched shut, I felt my stomach sucking in as I travelled through time without a capsule. I hate cheap time travel.

I was in Storm Cage.

Glancing around, a smirk made its way onto my face – I hadn't broken into anywhere for ages! Using my super stealthy skills, I leapt behind a column as a guard marched past, leaving me unnoticed.

"Healer?" a voiced whispered in an unbelieving tone. My hearts jumped like sky rockets until I realised I didn't recognise the voice. I turned slowly until my eyes rested upon blue ones. There stood a woman with a mass of blonde curls surrounding her face and a simple grey dress. I'd never seen this woman in my life! Damn time and its confusing ways.

'Right, lets do diaries shall we?' she pulled out a tattered deep blue book from who knows where, and started flicking through pages. 'Demons run?' she glanced up at me and then at the book again. 'No? Okay, um… Pandorica? No? Um..' The mysterious woman began flicking again so I stopped her. 'Sorry, who are you?' I questioned, trying to sound as polite as possible. Her eyes saddened for a moment before going back to the before cheery and curious state. 'Oh, sorry – your first time meeting me. Time streams and all that. I'm Professor River Song'

**(A/N okay hey again. I decided now would be a good river-y meeting time! In this one river has just got her professor-ness and has not planned for the library yet. It's her second to last meeting with Eb)**


	6. Chapter 6

River and I hit off right away. I went for weekly visits at Storm Cage, and we talked and talked, exchanging stories of the eras and planets we'd visited. Loneliness shrouded me like a dark cloud when Rose left me all alone, so it was nice to have a friend again.

On the third visit River wasn't there.

It was Christmas Eve back home on Earth, so I had brought her a gift.

Sneaking past the guards was easy as usual – I would flash my psychic paper and blurt out a random authority. Although my face was the same and my occupations different each time they were always fooled. Idiots.

In her cell, in her place, was a leather bound black journal. A single red balloon was tied to it – to keep it closed. Someone – presumably River had scrawled in messy handwriting 'Merry Christmas Eb!' 'Ah,' I had thought, 'this must be the diary she was talking about,' I picked it up and placed the neatly wrapped vortex manipulator in its place.

With care, I opened the book and read the set of instructions she had written in the front.

RULES OF THE JOURNALS, WRITTEN BY THE DOCTOR, THE HEALER AND RIVER SONG.

Every meeting or major event involving any of the people above must be written in here.

Each entry must be given a name which will not reveal what happened/ happens during the occurrences.

At the beginning of each meeting ask each other which entries they've done as well, only using the name given.

IN NO CONDITIONS CAN YOU READ ANTOTHERS DIARY.

**(Short I know, but it leads onto an episode don't worry!)**


End file.
